His Assistant
by momoxtoshiro135
Summary: AU. Toshiro Hitsugaya is the cold VP of a multi billion dollar company. But what happens when a spirited person named Momo Hinamori comes into his life? Both come from opposite worlds and both have only one thing in common. Always and forever HitsuHina!
1. The meeting

Hey guys! This is a new story that I started, it's a chapter story, I think this will be pretty goo d because I used a real resume format and all sorts of other stuff. Anyway, read and enjoy!

PS. It's rated M because there may be lemons in the future!

* * *

MOMO HINAMORI ** HELLO**

**Profile**

Hello, my name is Momo Hinamori, I am 19 years old and currently enrolled in Tokyo University as a pre med major. I am studying to become a physician. I am right now trying to pay off my college loans which is currently 300,000 yen. I am a hardworking, intelligent, and experienced person who I believe can contribute greatly to your company.

**Experience**

**Iku book store Kyoto, Japan** 2001-2002

I worked at Iku book store from March 6th, 2001 to April 17, 2002. I was 11 years old at the time. This job taught me how to file books correctly, and also gave me access to a wealth of knowledge. I became experienced at a young age from this place. I quit here because I was moving to Tokyo, hence I was not able to continue my services.

**Manago sushi restaurant, Tokyo, Japan** 2002-2003

I worked at Manago sushi restaurant from April 30th, 2002 to January 17th, 2003. I was 12 years old at the time. I got a job in Tokyo shortly after I moved. Here I learned how to work well with others and how to work in a very rushed and busy environment. I was not able to continue working here because the restaurant was closed after the owner went bankrupt.

**Hokiboshi inn, tokyo, japan** 2003-2004

When I was 13 years old, I started working in the Hokiboshi inn as a waitress from February 23rd, 2003 to October 5th, 2004. I learned how to please customers and become a good hostess during this job. I was very happy here until the new boss fired me for a more petite and blond waitress.

**Mitarashi fine dining restaurant** 2004-2009

This was my most recent job, I had worked there from December 19th, 2004 to January 9th 2009. I quit for various reasons. I worked there from the time I was 14 until I was 19 years old. I learned here how to interact with wealthier people and proper etiquette and procedure. I also learned many manners such as how to fold a napkin, how to eat at certain times, and what to do in certain situations.

**Education**

University of Tokyo, pre med major — 2008-now

Minazuki Academy - highs school diploma

**Skills**

I can cook different dishes from all over the world, I can also write poetry, and I am trained in CPR. I can also tell you the history of any continent, and I am an able driver.

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me at any of the given ways to contact me.

(A/N. These numbers aren't real people, sorry XD)

823 567 4563 6134 MIRA NAGA RD. TOKYO JAPAN HINABUNNYYAHOO,COM

Telephone Address E-mail

* * *

20 year old Hitsugaya Toshiro, Vice President of Seiretei inc. and son of the CEO was reviewing applications for an open job. The job was to be his assistant. He had looked at one particular girl, named Momo Hinamori. Her resume was very impressive not to mention her grades were almost as good as his. Toshiro was also going to Tokyo University and was also a pre med major. Although he was a sophomore. He was known as a prodigy for his amazing grades and understanding of varied concepts at a young age.

"_Should I give her a chance? Or look at somebody else? She seems like a talented person, though according to another employer a little bit clumsy. I think I'll hire her" _Toshiro thought.

"_I'll just give the file to Matsumoto, their friends, so I'll give her the task of telling her she's hired ." ˆ_

In truth, Toshiro was just way too tired to do it himself which is why he was giving the file to Matsumoto.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway where he crossed Matsumoto's desk. While he was crossing, he dropped the file on her desk and said:

"Call her, she's hired"

"Really? I knew she was good, what did I tell you?" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"What? Momo is hired?" Kira and Renji simultaneously asked

"Yup, she's hired" Matsumoto screamed down the hall.

All of sudden, loud shouts of, "Yeah!" and "Sweet!" were heard all around the office until Toshiro stuck his head out and screamed:

"ALL OF YOU BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

"Party pooper" Matsumoto muttered while Orihime who was the next desk down just giggled.

"What did you say Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said, his eyebrow twitching.

"I said that your a human version of Adonis sir" Matsumoto said with a small laugh.

Toshiro just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"No comment" was all he said before he shut the door.

If it wasn't for the fact that Matsumoto, Orihime, Renji, and Kira were all his classmates in Tokyo University, he would have probably killed them all especially Matsumoto.

Almost all of his staff were his classmates/friends. Ichigo Kurosaki, who worked in the economics part of the company was always near the seemingly PMS'ing Snowball. He is majoring in economics and business. He is 20.

He was working off college loans, as were the rest of them.

Rukia, another person in the office, who worked as an accountant and was majoring in art. She was also majoring in Business. She hoped to one day open an extremely famous art gallery one day with all her pieces in them. She is 19.

Apparently there was going to be one entire section dedicated to Chappy drawings.

Orihime was majoring in cooking and was training to become a very high class chef so that she could open her own chain of restaurants, for this reason she was also majoring in Business. Orihime was working as a planner to Hitsugaya. She is 19.

20 year old Renji, who should have majored in clown studies, was majoring in Chemical Engineering. He is currently working in the accounting department with Rukia, much to her dismay.

Kira was majoring in Psychology, and was the person who negotiated deals in the Company. He was very quiet, except when he was drunk. He is 19 years old.

Matsumoto was majoring in pre med studies just like Hitsugaya and is 20 years old, but a few months older then all of her friends in the office.

All of them were very hardworking...at times...

They all were also very good students. All of them were friends with Momo.

While they were all outside partying quietly, if that was even possible, Toshiro was sitting in his office contemplating what the new assistant would be like, would she be like...Karin? Hitsugaya shuddered and then decided to ask Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!"

"Yes?" Matsumoto answered while trying to sneak five jumbo sized sake bottles into her desk that she had just gotten from Kira from a bet.

"Is this, Momo Hinamori, like Karin? Or more mature?" Hitsugaya asked with a hint of nervousness.

"She is nothing like Karin, trust me, she is much more mature and has a fantastic head on her shoulders, well...Technically neck, I mean the head is connected to the neck because of the-"

"Ok, ok, I get it she has a level head, that's all I needed to know." He said before he walked back into his office.

"That's all I needed to know!" Mimicked Matsumoto while she dialed the number.

The phone started to ring.

Someone picked up.

* * *

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other line.

"Hey Momo! this is Matsumoto here if you didn't guess!"

"Trust me I know, your the only person who would call me at 9:30 in the morning!" she giggled.

"Well are you ready to hear why I called you?" she asked excitedly.

"Gin broke up with you again?" Momo guessed.

"Yes, but that's not the reason why I called you!"

"Then why did you call Rangiku-san?"

"YOUUUUUUU GOT THE JOOOOOOOOB!!!!!" Matsumoto screamed, causing herself to earn many stares in the office.

"REALLY?" Momo screamed, suddenly getting up and then falling out of the bed in the process.

"Yup! and he wants you to come in ASAP!" Matsumoto said mischievously. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok! I'll be there in about half an hour, ok?

"Great! see ya!"

"Bye!"

Momo got ready, grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door and into her car

"_I hope he likes me, I mean I really want to keep this job, especially since it will help me pay off my college loans." _Momo thought nervously.

* * *

"Matsumoto! Did you call Hinamori?" Hitsugaya shouted from his office.

"YES! SHE WILL BE ARRIVING FOR HER FIRST DAY OF WORK TOMORROW!" Matsumoto shouted back.

"Good, then I'll go out and get some tea." and with that, he strolled out of his office,

He walked up to the elevator, bumping, and knocking down someone in the process.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help you up." He said courteously.

The person grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

When he did, he was met with the most beautiful pair of chocolate colored eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

So how was it? I thought it was okay. Please review!

And thank you xMidnight-Spiritx for the kind review! your my first ever reviewer!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dare

**Hi Guys! thanks for the reviews! That's what keeps a writer going, reviews. **

**This is the next chapter in my story! This one is short but I promise that the next chapter is going to be long and definitely worth it! **

* * *

"_Good, then I'll go out and get some tea." and with that, he strolled out of his office,_

_He walked up to the elevator, bumping, and knocking down someone in the process._

"_I'm sorry, here, let me help you up." He said courteously._

_The person grabbed his hand and he pulled her up._

_When he did, he was met with the most beautiful pair of chocolate colored eyes he had ever seen in his entire life._

Normal POV

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hinamori said as she took Hitsugaya's hand and was helped up. "I can be really clumsy sometimes."

"Right" was all Hitsugaya could say.

Until he realized that his clean white shirt was stained with coffee.

Of all the days that this could happen to Hitsugaya, today was NOT the best day, especially since he wasn't exactly in a good mood. He usually isn't if someone calls him the human version of Adonis.

Hitsugaya stared coldly at her as she started to fidget nervously. "You do know that this was a $650 shirt that you ruined right?"

The whole office had started to stare at them, after all, they were right in front of almost the entire floor and they **were **standing in front of the elevator. Which many people needed to go into, but no one dared to even step beside them when they saw the expression on their bosses face.

"I'm sorry! It was an honest mista-"

"You better not be saying **mistake **because when you work for me, there should be NO mistakes if you value your job!" and with that, Hitsugaya walked around her and into the elevator, leaving behind an absolutely fuming and ticked off Hinamori.

Hinamori's POV

"_I can't believe him! How could he be so rude? It was an honest mistake! He shouldn't have been standing in front of the elevator! What kind of an idiot does that unless he wants to get run into?! It's his fault!" _Hinamori thought angrily as she stomped over to her friend, Matsumoto's desk.

Matsumoto meanwhile, was trying very hard not to laugh, but unfortunately it was just way too much for her and she started laughing and screaming at the same time.

A few employee's, including Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji came running out at the sound of Matsumoto's so-called laughing.

Ichigo started to scream "WHAT'S WRONG? WHO DIED? WHICH FAN GIRL TRIED TO RAPE TOSHIRO THIS TIME?????"

"No one you moron! Why would anyone have DIED? And why in HELL would anyone try to rape Toshiro?" Rukia asked with a hint of irritation in her tone of voice.

"For the love of old man Yama's beard how long have you known us and how many times has fangirls attempted to rape Toshiro woman?"

"Rukia has known us all since she was 2 years old and Toshiro has had fangirls attempt to rape him 47 times in the last 5 years! Orihime recited cheerfully.

Everyone just stared at the clueless girl as if she had offered them one of her "delectable foods."

"How and why do you know this?" Renji asked, still in complete and utter shock as he tried to recall anytime Toshiro had told them that he had almost been raped.

"I kept track so that if he ever asked he would know! Plus it's part of our friendship history! She answered jovially.

"Anyway, Toshiro had a blowout with Momo" Matsumoto said lazily while twirling her pen with her hand.

"He is the biggest jerk to walk this planet! Momo whined.

How do you put up with him! He's...He's" Momo started to stutter.

"He's sexy but a jerk, smart but dense, and can give you more pleasure then any other man but sometimes he is so intolerable? But is still a sexy beast?" Renji said matter-o-factly.

Everyone present just stared at him as if he was some sort of strange new fruit that had just sprouted out of Matsumoto's head.

"I swear, sometimes I question whether or not your straight" Ichigo said as he stared at him in pure shock.

"I'm straight!" Renji answered, a little bit of mischeviousness hidden under his tone.

"Prove it" Ichigo said confidently as he stared at everyone present.

"Oh Belinda!!!!!!!" Renji called out seductively.

"Yez mulgazy!" the voluptuous russian beauty called as she walked over to them, shaking her hips to all the men present in the process.

"Tell them why you call me mulgazy sweetheart" Renji said as he run his hands up and down her sides.

Belinda smiled and then stated with pleasure

"I call him lozely Renzi mulgazy because ezery night he gize me multiple orgazems, ezery night, he iz so gooth! He makez you feel -"

"Okay, I've heard ENOUGH! I'm good, trust me" Ichigo said exasperated.

Momo just looked at each of them before asking them, "what's an orgazem?"

(A/N. Momo is supposed to be innocent, lol)

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" Matsumoto managed to choke out between hysterical laughter.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating it Rangiku-san!"

"Well when two people love eachoth-" Matsumoto started.

Then abruptly stopped, a devious smirk overtook her face.

If it wasn't for the fact that there were about 17 people who were higher up on the corporate food chain then they were around, Ichigo, Renji, and every other person who had been a victim of Matsumoto's great new "ideas" would have fainted right then and there just so they wouldn't have to see the impending doom.

"Why don't you go ask Hitsugaya? I'm sure he would be more then happy to answer you, it is after all something males tend to get more, with the help of their left hand of course"

"No way am I asking him, he'll just fire me! And I really need this job if I want to make this months rent! And pay off my loans!" Momo answered, livid.

"Okay, okay, but at least ask him when he walks through that elevator okay? You know what! Let's make this a challenge! You ask him and _I _will pay rent for the next 2 months!"

"Really? You will?" Momo's eyes shined with innocence as she contemplated how much money she could put towards paying off her college loans with Matsumoto paying the rent.

"Deal!" Hinamori said as she shook hands with Matsumoto.

"_How hard could it be? I mean, and orgazem couldn't be THAT bad, right?"_ Momo thought as she sat at her new desk, which was behind Matsumoto's and started to wait for Hitsugaya's return.

* * *

**Lol. Poor Momo, and poor Toshiro, that would seriously suck monkey ass to be stuck in an awkward situation with your new personal assistant. Lol. Anyway, as I said above the next chapter will be longer and definitely worth it. Thanks for the kind reviews Sara, sma4ever, mikihinna, Sara again (thanks a lot Sara!), and AznVKai!**

**Your reviews are much appreciated! They were awesome to read!**

**Please Review this time to!**

**Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to write them in a review, I'll either PM you the answers OR if your an anonymous reviewer, I'll just put them up on the next chapter! **

**Thanks again for the Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

**Hi Guys! What's up? As promised I did make a longer chapter, because, well, I had a lot of fun writing this one. I'm going to have even more fun writing the next. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it, actually, the reason why I updated in like 5 days is because of the reviews, lol. Well, here's the 3rd chapter to His Assistand, THE QUESTION *dun dun duuuuun* haha**

* * *

Previously on _His Assistant_

"_No way am I asking him, he'll just fire me! And I really need this job if I want to make this months rent! And pay off my loans!" Momo answered, livid._

"_Okay, okay, but at least ask him when he walks through that elevator okay? You know what! Let's make this a challenge! You ask him and I will pay rent for the next 2 months!"_

"_Really? You will?" Momo's eyes shined with innocence as she contemplated how much money she could put towards paying off her college loans with Matsumoto paying the rent._

"_Deal!" Hinamori said as she shook hands with Matsumoto._

"_How hard could it be? I mean, and orgazem couldn't be THAT bad, right?" Momo thought as she sat at her new desk, which was behind Matsumoto's and started to wait for Hitsugaya's return._

(End of previous chapter flashback)

**(Hitsugaya's POV)**

"_I can't believe how clumsy the new assistant is! She did have amazing eyes though. SHUT UP! I don't LIKE HER! I'll give her a chance but once she uses that up she's done for." _Hitsugaya thought as he slapped $3.50 down on the counter at Starbucks.

"_And why the FUCK is it that nobody has anything better to do then just stare? To hell with all of them."_

Yes, our snowball was very pissed off indeed.

Hitsugaya was turning around to leave when a woman walked up to him with a camera.

"Excuse me, but, would you please hold my baby while I take a picture? This w ill look great in our family album!" The woman asked excitedly.

Hitsugaya started to twitch.

"Sure, where's the baby?"

"Right here, thank you oh so very much! Your so kind!" She said as she placed the giggling baby boy into his arms.

"Your welcome, anytime" Hitsugaya answered politely.

The woman clicked a few photo's, asking Hitsugaya to hold the baby like this, or like that. After what seemed like a hundred photo's, Hitsugaya started to become impatient so he told her that he really needed to go. The woman asked for one more photo, so he posed for yet one more pose, cradling the baby to his chest.

"What's that smell?" asked one onlooker,

"It smells like shit!" said another,

"HELP! The world is ending!" screamed some crazy guy.

Hitsugaya started to smell the disgusting odor also, he looked down and saw, well, let's just say he looked like he had eaten brownies covered in chocolate icing, because the baby, wasn't wearing a diaper.

"Awwww, he just pooped on you! Look! Now he's giggling, I have GOT to get this picture!" The woman gushed.

Hitsugaya glared at the baby as it started to giggle, and well, produced more brownies.

Poor Hitsugaya was definitely having an awful day.

After another click, Hitsugaya gave the baby back to the woman, and went to the bathroom.

"_Who ever said children are a gift from god has never had kids, and definitely never held one or changed a diaper.." _Hitsugaya thought as he tried to get the baby crap off his shirt, unfortunately, it just continued to smell worse. He pretty much had coffee smelling crap on his shirt (A/N. This happened to me once, it sucks, trust me).

Hitsugaya then just got even more pissed and stormed out of the restroom and starbucks and into the busy street. He really didn't watch where he was going.

"Um, sir, you just stepped in Kiki's poop, would you like to be the pooper scooper?" An annoyed man asked as Hitsugaya started coming up with all the ways he could kill himself and the man.

"No, but you, can be the one to burn my shoes" Hitsugaya answered as he took off his shoes and handed him to the man.

Too bad he put his foot back into Kiki's mess. The dog just barked at him, and growled/hiccuped at the same time.

"_You have GOT to be kidding me."_

Even a dog was taking pleasure in his... situation.

At this point, Hitsugaya was officially at his breaking point. He stormed out of the area, grabbing his shoes in the process, took a few plastic bags he saw blowing around.

(A/N. Hey, it's NYC, there are plastic bags everywhere!) He put them on his shoes, got into the car, and drove straight to his office.

Poor Hitsugaya had NO IDEA what was in store for him.

"_It's like this day was planned just to torture me. Then again, isn't that what Matsumoto and the idiotic Strawberry are for? Torturing me?" _Hitsugaya thought angrily as his sensitive nose was filled with the scent of coffee, baby crap, and dog crap.

"Shit" Hitsugaya muttered as he looked at his watch.

He was late.

**(Momo's POV)**

"Do you think that he's going to be mad? What if it's something bad? Ichigo is an orgazem bad?" Momo asked Ichigo worriedly.

"Well, it's actually-" Ichigo started, until Matsumoto somehow appeared right behind him with a dark expression.

"Say anything and I will make sure that you will NEVER be able to walk again" she hissed in his ear

"Um, um, um, um, um, Momo, why don't you just wait and ask Hitsugaya? He's not going to be angry, don't worry!" Ichigo said VERY nervously.

"Well... okay"

"I think I'll just go and see Ren- WHOAH!"

"Uhh, hey Momo, could you close the door, were a little busy right now" Renji said as he picked his head up from Belinda's naked...watermelons.

"Y...Y...Yeah, Yeah I'll close the door now." Momo stuttered as she shut the door hurriedly.

"So, what did Renji say?" Ichigo asked when she walked back in to the room.

"He's right now very busy, maybe I'll ask later." Momo answered, still flustered from what she saw.

"Well I'll just go see, what he's doing" Ichigo said as he started to walk towards Renji's office.

"ichigo, wait don-" Momo didn't get to finish because Ichigo had already opened the door.

"RENJI, how many times have I told you, NOT ON THE PAPERWORK! I have to TOUCH that paperwork! Now all I'm going to think of when I do that paperwork is-"

"Is WHAT Ichigo?"Rukia asked as she walked over to him.

Ichigo didn't even bother to look beside him when he answered "Belinda's D-cups and Renji instead of me doing her."

Rukia punched him on the back of his head, so hard, that he went flying and landed guess where.

"ICHIGO GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Renji screamed.

"What's going on?" Matsumoto asked as she ran to the office after hearing Renji yelling.

"Oh, Kurosaki, I didn't know you were like that, but if you are, I totally accept you for it, I mean it might get awkward sometimes but hey, it's ok!"

"I'M NOT BI OR GAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A VICTIM?????"

"Uhhh. From this standpoint is looks like Renji is the victim, sorry Kurosaki" Matsumoto said, still trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ichigo, that was a very bad move" Rukia said, a dark, murderous, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, aura surrounding her as her scowl got deeper and she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm a dead man"

"You not a man, your a Kurosaki" Renji said, through laughing.

"and from here, you sorta look like a woman, I mean your still on top of Renji" Matsumoto said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, KUROSAKI GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME" Renji screamed again, after realizing that Ichigo was STILL on top of him. (A/N. How do you forget?)

"Getting off, getting off." Ichigo said hurriedly.

"Uh, oh, RUN" Matsumoto screamed in delight, as Rukia started to chase him around the office, while Renji and Belinda put what was left of their clothes on.

"Rangiku-san, you sound like Scooby Doo!" Momo said, still blushing VERY hard.

Rukia eventually caught Ichigo and beat the shit out of him. The poor guy was right now huddled in a corner doing what was left of the paperwork that Renji and Belinda ruined.

"_I wonder how Hitsugaya will react when I ask him that question?" _Momo wondered as she went back to her desk, shuddering at what she had just witnessed.

She didn't want to see Renji and Belinda for the next, well, forever, because of how awkward it would be.

**(Hitsugaya's POV)**

As soon as he got to the office, he stormed into the elevator, pushed, well, more like punched the button for the 40th floor and stormed out of the elevator.

The janitor happened to be mopping up the floors right then,

and Hitsugaya was still wearing plastic bags around his shoes.

"Oof!" Was all he said when he did a face plant right into the ground, bringing a petite brunette with him.

"Ok, this time, it's YOUR fault!" Hinamori shouted with a huff from underneath Hitsugaya.

Hinamori wasn't exactly having the best of days either, having been made fun of by Renji AND walked in on him and Belinda, twice. She wasn't really in the mood to be shouted at by her new boss.

"Oh my god, what is that SMELL?" Matsumoto, Renji (who was still buttoning his pants, thankfully he had a shirt on, even if it was torn across the shoulder part), and Ichigo asked together as they walked up to the pair.

When they saw which position they were in, they started to crack up.

Momo was underneath Hitsugaya with her legs spread apart. Hitsugaya had his hips and, "lower region" right on top of Momo's spread out legs, and both of their faces were about 2 inches away from each other.

Today was definitely NOT his day,

and it keeps getting worse.

"Hey Toshiro, quit raping Hinam- ?"WHAT IS ON YOUR FEET?" Ichigo asked, very, VERY loudly.

"Your going to die before this day is done Kurosaki" Hitsugaya answered as he threw him a death glare.

"Uh, could you get off of me?" Momo asked, very annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry" Hitsugaya said as he helped her up.

"Hmm, I smell baby poop and dog poop, mixed with coffee." Orihime answered.

Again, everyone just stared at her.

"Where do you come up with these things?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"Well, it smells like it, just sniff him, he smells exactly like that!"

"I'll pass" Renji answered while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"BOSS! MOMO HAS SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" Matsumoto screamed/hysterically laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Momo exclaimed.

"Boss, What's an orgazem?"

* * *

**I really should stop torturing Toshiro, but it's so much fun! I can't resist! He just has the best reactions! Thanks for reviewing sma4ever, Kinaia, AznVKai, CallMeNicole, jaZZyJ, miss. dramatikkkk, and xXxyaoiluverxXx! Thanks for all the great reviews! And sorry if I ruined anyone's appetite for brownies or coffee, I based that part on an experiance I had, it was not fun, because it actually was a $700 shirt. Lol. The next chapter will have humor, but by the 5th or 6th chapter it will start to get more serious, because someone, I'm sure most of us don't exactly like is going to come into the picture. Anyway, thanks! Please Review! Thanks again!**


	4. The Answer

This chapter is atrocious beyond all means, I just went through a tramatic incident though. My ex bf who I went out with for 2 1/2 years then cheated on me, the girl he cheated on me with was pregnant with her math teachers, and his children. Don't ask how she's pregnant with both, it is a SICK story. Anyway, so I was called and I had to be driven 2 1/2 hours so that I could be there for her babys birth! Oh, and her previous son who I had no knowledge about is my godson. Talk about being messed up, we didn't even know she had a kid before. Anyway, she gave birth to quads, 2 girls and 2 boys. I get to name them, could you give me some name suggestions in reviews? I like Claire, and Sophie or Sophia, and for the boys, maybe Andrew or Jacob or Chris? Tell me your ideas! Anway, here's the next chapter, it isn't the greatest, but I haven't uploaded in a while so I decided to upload this because it was ok. Much better chapters will be coming though.

* * *

"_BOSS! MOMO HAS SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" Matsumoto screamed/hysterically laughed._

"_Oh yeah!" Momo exclaimed. _

"_Boss, What's an orgazem?"_

Hitsugaya's POV

"_What the hell did she ask me? WHAT DO I SAY?????"_ Hitsugaya thought frantically.

On the outside, Hitsugaya was calm and cool as usual. Inside, he was freaking out.

"Well..."

Normal POV

Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia's mouth hung open, Belinda was laughing her head off saying how these "silly american" are so "naughty."

"You Americanz are abzolutely amazingz! To azk your bosz what an orgazem iz? Wow, amazings!"

"Hey Belinda, SHUT UP! We are trying to listen to what Boss is going to say!" Matusmoto said, very annoyed.

"Well! I am out! Renzji! If you need me! You can leave a note outzide my dezk! Goodz Dayz!" and she walked out with a huff.

Then tripped on her heels three times.

No one noticed when she tripped, everyone was too busy having their eyes glued to the couple in front of them.

"Ow! Hey! Let go! RENJI YOU ARE TOUCHING ME IN A PLACE WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO GET KICKED!!!! Sorry! Ichigo! Ow! HELP! Matsumo-to-chokin-agh!

"Shhhh! Keep it down! I'm trying to listen!" Orihime whispered as she continued watching, oblivious of the fact that her friends were in a tangled mess together.

"Um. Momo, and orgazem, is like a well, watermelon! When you squeeze it, things...come...out...Right!....Things come out! That's what an orgazem is!" Hitsugaya said awkwardly.

He is her superior and he is supposed to explain these sort of things to her!

Plus Matsumoto probably put her up to this. That's what Hitsugaya thought until the next question.

"_I am never eating another watermelon for as long as I live" _Hitsugaya thought, knowing he would never be able to keep that promise.

"Oh, could you show me? I mean, if that's not a problem." Momo asked innocently, oblivious of what it actually meant.

"_That is IT! I've had ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!" _

"The next time...You want to joke around with me, and make look like a fool, think twice about what I could do to you" Hitsugaya said in a very low and dangerous voice.

"Wha-"

"Either start working or go home and don't bother coming back"

"Wow, he really went douche bag on her" Matsumoto muttered as she looked at the shocked and terrified girl standing in front of her.

Suddenly, Hinamori marched over to Matsumoto and the rest of them.

"You KNEW! You knew this was going to happen Matsumoto-san!" Momo said through clenched teeth.

"Well yeah, but on the plus side, you don't have to pay rent for quite a while!" Matsumoto said while waving her hands in the air.

"Well, I guess it was worth it then" Momo thought reluctantly.

"HINAMORI!!!!! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?????" Hitsugaya yelled from his office.

"Oops"

"GET BACK TO WORK THIS INSTANT"

"Right Boss!" Momo squeaked as she tried to find something to do.

A woman with short black hair walked up to her, and asked her "Do you know where Hitsugaya-kun's office is?"

"_Who is she and why is she adressing boss so, well, informally?" _

"Do you have an appointment?" Momo asked while trying to find something on the messy secretary's desk.

"No, but tell him that Karin Kurosaki is here and that she REALLY wants to see him"

Momo barely heard the collective gasp and a moan of what sounded like...Pain and fear? from around the office.

* * *

haha, Karin has come into the picture, don't worry, the story won't move too fast. Karin is central, but the story will go steady, nothing will move extremely fast I promise! Thank you Kalow (I love your stories!), jaZZyJ, AznVKai, sma4ever, Momo Martinez, Sara, CallMeNicole (don't worry, I continue torturing him, lol. Karin is there isn't she? Maybe I'm torturing him too much, hmmm), Toshiro Kiryuu, xXxyaoixluverxXx, and Momo - Toshiro. Thanks guys! You really keep me going when it comes to writing a chapter!!!!! Anyway, so I'm thinking this Saturday for an update, or next Saturday, one of the two.

I feel so much pity for Hitsugaya, Karin... *shudders*

Thank You!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
